


Sleep It Off

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Not My Usual Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You gotta stop getting yourself thrown in alien jails, boss.”





	Sleep It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "sexycazzy"

Evan didn’t move when the weight of another person flopped onto the bed beside him, even when that person rolled over and pressed a cold nose just below his ear.

“Did Beckett clear you?” he asked, not opening his eyes. “Or are you on the run?”

“Just scrapes and bruises,” said John. “You can look for yourself, if you want.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Evan replied. “After I get about three days of sleep.”

“Tomorrow, absolutely. But we’re both back on duty the day after that.”

“Nope,” said Evan. “I have a three-day leave.”

“I don’t remember authorizing that,” said John.

“I snuck it in with a bunch of other things you were signing. You didn’t even notice.”

The bed shifted as John sat up. “You didn’t _really_ do that, did you?”

“No,” Evan laughed. “But it’s good to know that I could.”

“Bastard,” said John, dropping onto Evan’s chest with more force than was strictly necessary. 

Evan just slung an arm around his waist. “You gotta stop getting yourself thrown in alien jails, boss,” he said, softly. “The state of their village… I really thought you were going to be in worse shape when we found you.”

“The bombed-out village is just to fool the Wraith,” he said, settling comfortably along Evan’s side. “They actually live in Hobbit holes, in the mountains. And I think my team gets a handicap on the whole ‘alien jail’ thing, on account of McKay.”

“That still puts you well over par,” said Evan. “It’s not good for my blood pressure.”

“ _Your_ blood pressure—,” John began, but interrupted himself with a huge yawm. “Can we postpone this argument until tomorrow? I spent all day in an alien jail, you know.”

Evan grinned and pressed a kiss to John’s unruly hair. “Looking forward to it, sir.”

THE END


End file.
